DJ Morris
"There has to be another way. This is not how it ends." DJ upon dying. Darryl "DJ" Morris is the oldest son and child of Shelia and Darryl Morris, and is the older brother of Michael Morris. He is also a family friend of the Halliwell family in particular; Wyatt Halliwell. After his death, the Elders thought he had done enough good in his life and turned him into a whitelighter. Through this DJ now has the powers of orbing, healing and sensing his charges. DJ is one of the few whitelighters, who's death was never revealed to the public so that he could continue to protect future whitelighter's through his job as a police Inspector. History Early Life DJ Morris was born 1999 to mortals; Darryl and Shelia Morris in San Francisco, California. Not much is known about his younger life however it is known that Shelia struggled a bit when he was born and that he spent a lot of time with baby Wyatt Halliwell before his family moved from San Francisco to the East coast in 2005, and then later moved to New York. DJ returned to San Francisco when he was twelve and quickly re-friended Wyatt Halliwell. Despite the age difference, DJ spent a lot of his time hanging out with his brother Mike, the Halliwell brothers; Wyatt, and Chris, and Will Sommers. Whitelighter to be At twenty years old, DJ was working to become a police officer having graduated to the police academy earlier than most, and was working on getting a secondment to working for the Inspectors office. Whilst training he would occasionally see and meet Andy Trudeau, whom at the time was unknown to him. However after he continued to see Andy wherever he was, DJ managed to get the job on the older man, and discovered that he was a whitelighter. DJ later asked Chris to see why a whitelighter was following him only to discover that because of both his past, and future, of dedicating his life to fighting the good fight, and doing tremendous good, he was destined to be a possible whitelighter candidate, and due to this would require a whitelighter. Becoming a whitelighter Having known that he would potentially become a whitelighter for the past five years, DJ has lived his life no differently, and has even made it to the rank of inspector, one of the youngest ever, proving that the Elders were right to choose him. He has pioneered his career on the strange and with the help of his father gets given the cases involving witchcraft and magic. Whilst on duty DJ was called out to a crime with a suspected demon, the crime, a magic guardian like Kate Sommers, then lead DJ to a band that was being heisted by a demon organisation in order to bring back an ancient demon that had been trapped deep inside the grounds of the bank. Although he called the Halliwell family in on the case, DJ ended up getting into the bank when he thought the demons were going to kill all the witnesses and had managed to save most of them when he was stabbed by an atheme. Despite being stabbed, DJ still managed to grab the atheme and used it to take out some of the demons just as the Halliwells arrived however DJ collapsed and before the Halliwells could heal him he was gone. As with all future whitelighters, DJ woke up and was summoned to the council of Elders and given the choice to be reborn as whitelighters or move on to the afterlife upon their death. After talking things through with Andy, his whitelighter, DJ became a whitelighter, however only on the stipulation that he could continue as a police inspector in order to help future generations; of witches and whitelighters to find their way and protect them and was sent back to the bank in a body replica of his former body, and surrounded by orbs. With the help of the Halliwell family they moved his body into hiding and he returned to his career, however the first thing he did when he got back to work was take leave and with his family told them that he had died and was now a whitelighter. In order to mark the life he had, the family had a private funeral for DJ's past life and he started his life as a new whitelighter with his first charges being the Trudeau siblings. Appearance DJ is said to look a lot like his father in terms of looks. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, DJ is described as hot, sexy, handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's. DJ is tall standing at 6'0" and is fairly lean with an athletic build. He also has a small tribal tattoo on his upper left arm. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, DJ seems to wear a sleek but unique sense of style. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey and blue and dark jeans although has been seen to wear those of a lighter color. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs as accessories. DJ is also fond of a leather jacket he sometimes wears. He has also said that he looks good in a suit which he wears on special occasions. Personality DJ can be described as being the life of the life and soul of the party, as well as being very charismatic and uses said charisma as much as he uses his other talents. He can be diabolical and dangerous as well as wicked but has since proven himself to have really high morals. DJ is He is also very brave, and willing to do everything he can to protect the innocent which lead him to becoming a future whitelighter. He also seems to genuinely care for his subordinates, charges, and his family all of which he is highly protective over. Also, he's intelligent, and very competitive too. DJ likes to think up contingencies; always wanting to think of a diplomatic solution though he has very little tolerance for disloyalty and is highly protective over those he cares about After transitioning into a whitelighter, DJ's attitude become quiet and subdued, whilst being angry and upset, having been killed he decided to use his anger to become a great whitelighter, a role which he takes very seriously and enforces the rules, though he is not above getting carried away. He is very reasonable and approachable, willing to do favors for people, as well as being highly understanding and forgiving. While not arrogant, he has displayed over-confidence when confronted by demons or the elders, and above all will do anything and everything in his power to protect his little brother Mike. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast and preform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Professional Life * School Student: DJ was a student at Washington High School, and was well known for being a great and well-rounded student among his year. He showed impressive academic talents as well as unique athletic talents with him being on the high school varsity football team as well as being on the glee group with him being an impressive singer and during his school years his teachers felt that he could probably do anything if he set his mind to it. DJ did so great in school he became valedictorian. * Police Relationships Mike Morris Mike is DJ's younger brother and best friend. Growing up the brothers bonded a lot over their knowledge of the supernatural something they believed that most people couldn't bond over. Due to having moved across the country, DJ and Mike spent a long time with one another creating a close bonding friendship between the two brothers. A bond that grew over time to the point that Mike became highly jealous when he learned of DJ's destiny as a whitelighter feeling that he would eventually lose his brother. However like most brothers, Mike and DJ do have their ups and downs especially regarding DJ's destiny and later his death. However Mike was one of the main reasons for why DJ made a condition on his becoming a whitelighter. The brothers like most feel a great need to Etymology * Darryl: The name Darryl is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Darryl is: Darling, from the Old english 'deorling'. * Morris: Variant of Maurice, a borrowing from the French which is derived from the Late Latin Mauritius (Moorish), a derivative of Maurus (a Moor). The Moors were a Muslim people of mixed Arab and Berber descent; thus the name came to mean "dark" or "swarthy" in reference to their coloring. Trivia * DJ was named after his father, and like his father became a Police Inspector. * DJ's whitelighter was Andy Trudeau, his father's previous partner and friend. * DJ found out when he was twenty that he was destined to become a whitelighter and become one five years later at twenty five. * DJ is one of the few whitelighters allowed to continue his life for the greater good. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}